The risk taker
by Mothstain
Summary: Six kids. A brain an athlete a basket case a princess an criminal and a risk taker. Watch the story unfold through the eyes of Sadie Russet a risk taker and stunt puller. Rated for lauguage. Pairings will be changed.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Breakfast club fic so I have no idea what I'm doing. Sorry if you hate it...

Six kids. A brain an athlete a basket case a princess an criminal and a risk taker. Watch the story unfold through the eyes of Sadie Russet a risk taker and stunt puller.

* * *

I smashed my hand onto the snooze button on my alarm clock went off,"Sadie get up!" Called my brother Chase. 

"Never!" I called. I heard my door open.

"Now!" Chase called flicking on the light.

"Turn it off!" I yelled.

"Nope you have to do it." He said and closed the door. I opened my eyes and glared at the light hoping to make the light bulb explode. But after a few seconds I literally rolled out of my bed and to my closet. I stood up and opened it. I pulled out a dark blue wife beater, a low cut light Grey sweater and a pair of deep blue jeans. throwing my cloths on I looked at my self in the mirror. I had long dirty blond hair the went down to my waist and dark green eyes an average shaped body that was under height."Sadie!" yelled Chase.

"Shut up! I'm dressed and coming down stairs as we speak." I yelled back. I wasn't always this bitchy but I hadn't had my coffee yet. Plus I had to wake up at six o'clock on a Saturday.

"Here." Chase said handing me my coffee.

"Thanks." I said. My brother like me had dirty blond hair but had dark blue eyes and was pretty built average height and real good looking. I walked into the bathroom and brushed out me hair and pulled it into a bun my bangs hanging in my face covering my eyes,"I'm heading off!" I called.

"Ok bye!" Chase called back.

* * *

I held back the urge to sigh as I walked into the library interrupting Vernon's lecture and saw who was in there. A prep I knew to be Clair Standish. A Jock I think his name was Andrew Clark. John Bender and two other people. Vernon looked at me,"Take a seat Mrs. Russet." he said. I rolled my eyes and went to the very back behind Bender and tuned out what Vernon was saying until he said something about writing and handed out paper and pencils. 

"An essay?" I said.

"Yes Mrs. Russet an essay about who you think you are." Vernon said.

"Well I think I'm Sadie Russet daughter to Jeff and Layla Russet and sister to Chase Russet. But I don't know thats who I was last time things could have changed." I said The other five laughed lightly and looked over at me.

"Are you asking for another detention?" Vernon asked.

"No? I'm just simply stating who I am." I said acting confused.

"Ok then write that down for me." He said and walked out of the room. When Vernon had gone Bender turns around and looked at me.

"Hey your the girl that was doing back flips down the main hall way the other day." He stated more then asked.

I gave him a cool stare,"What of it?" I asked twitching my head so that my hair flipped out of my eyes.

"That was you?" Andy asked turning around as well. The nerdy kid also turned around and stared at me.

"Yeah that was me! So every one in this room is on the same level I was the girl doing back hand springs down the hall the other day." I said loud enough for every one to hear. Then a clicking sound called our attention to the girl sitting in the table behind the nerds. I looked to see she was eating her finger nails.

"You keep eating you hand and you're not going to be hungry for lunch." Bender said. She bit off another piece of her nail and spat it at him. Bender scoffed it off and started taking off his coat. The nerdy kid started taking his off at the same time and Bender gave him a cool stared and he put his coat back on. I rolled my eyes and started drawing random doodles on my paper. Bender started Noah nahing a tune. I tune him out.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Clair said from up front.

"Oh shit. What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" Bender said loudly,"If you gotta go you gotta go." he said and my head snapped up as I heard a zipper un zip.

"Hey you're no urinating in here man." Andy said.

"Don't talk don't talk makes it crawl back up." Bender said.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor." Andy threatened.

Bender looked at him,"You're pretty sexy when you get angry." he said.

"Oh god." I murmured. Andy growled at him.

"Hey homeboy, why don't you go close the door," Bender said,"we'll get the prom queen impregnated.

Clair whipped around and gave him a glare,"Oh yeah real classy." I said rolling my eyes. Bender turned to look at me.

"Hey. Hey!" Andy snapped.

"What?' Bender asked turning about again.

"If I lose my temper you're totalled man." Andy said.

"Totally?"

"Totally."

"How about you both shut up and we get this over with quietly!" I snapped.

Bender and Andy both glared at me I glared back,"Alright fine." Andy said and turned around.

"Sorry man just trying to hook up with sexy people." Bender said.

"Hey just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass so knock it off!" Andy snapped.

"Thank you!" I said.

"He's just doing it to annoy you ignore him." Clair said to me.

"Couldn't ignore me if you tried." Bender said putting his feet up on the table again. I rolled my eyes and when back to doodling on the paper,"so, sporto are you like with both of these chicks? You know one night screw on the next the other?" he asked. We ignored him,"come on sporto level with me," Bender paused,"oh I get it you screw them at the same time."

"Go to hell!" Clair yelled.

"Enough!" Andy yelled. I continued ignoring him.

"Hey I said no talking!" Vernon called from where ever it is he was.

Bender turned to me realizing I didn't react to what he said,"How come uh how come you didn't deny screwing jock boy here?" he asked. I didn't do much as glance at him,"oh I get it," Bender paused and leaned over so his head was right next to mine,"you want him. You want sporto." he said. I fought back the urge to slap him. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I know it probably wasn't that great. When are first chapters? Please review and give me your opinion. 


	2. Lost

K I decided to try another chapter hope you guys start to like it. Oh and I know some of the things she does and will do are highly unlikely things that the average girl of this time would be able to do or would do but it fits in with her character as a risk taker.

* * *

I rested my head on my arms as I tried to tune out the sound of people arguing and ranting about pointless thing. But it's not possible, and it was pissing me off. Then for some reason every one went silent. A few seconds later Vernon walked in, "Lunch break you may all eat." he said and left. I sighed and slipped my hand into my pocket where I had an apple. I held it in my hand and stared at it. I, ever sense I can remember have loved pulling stunts and taking any kind of risk, even if it could possibly threaten my life. I was now wondering how long I could go with out eating. My stomach growled very loudly. So loudly that John Bender who was leaning back in his chair, head nearly resting on my table, heard it and looked at me. 

"Can I help you?" I asked with a glare.

"What are you one of those anorexic's?" he asked.

"I have an apple! Don't I!" I snapped and waved the red fruit in his face.

"Your not eating it." he said. I glared at him then dug my thumb nail into the apple and cut out a perfect circle and slipping it into my mouth. I did that about seven more times before I looked at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Um can you not watch me eat." I said slipping another piece of apple into my mouth. He blinked then shook his head and turned back around. To bother Andy and Clair.

* * *

"Sooo tell me again why we're going to Bender's locker?" The one kid who's name I learned to be Brian asked. 

"Why are you asking?" I said.

"Because it's a stupid thing to do." He said. I shrugged.

"The bigger the risk the bigger the rush."I said was my guide line to life.

"What's the point in this?" he asked Andy.

"I don't know." Andy said not really pay attention as Brian fire question after question at him. I could sense Andy getting annoyed and decided to cut in.

"Hey, why not?" I asked.

"Well because-" I cut him off.

"Rhetorical question. Not meant to have an answer." I said. Brian quieted down

"Thank you!" Andy said. Now that the endless questions had stopped.

"Yeppers." I said.

"Yeppers?" Andy asked

"Yes, Yeppers." I said.

"Ok..." he said slightly confused. Then for a few moments we walked in and awkward silence.

"Sooooo... um... hows that wresting stuff going?" I asked awkwardly.

"Good... hows that uh stunt pulling going?" he responded just as awkwardly.

"It's going... pretty good." I said. We looked away from each other,"wow this is awkward." I said.

"Yeah pretty much." he said. Only then did I notice we were alone The others were no were to be seen.

"Where the hell did the others go?" I asked.

Andrew shifted his gaze from the ceiling and looked around,"Shit. We lost them."

"Fuck, now what?" I asked as we stopped walking.

"Well we could either go back to the library of try to find Benders locker." he said.

"Well what do you think we should do?" I asked.

"I don't know what do you think?" He asked.

"Andrew! Your a man step up and make the decisions! God." I said.

"Ok... um let's find them I guess." He said a bit startled.

"Ok go time." I said then we started walk in whatever direction.

* * *

"Hey have you ever notice that this school has like four hundred different locker color's?" I said randomly breaking the silence. 

Andy thought about this for a second, "You know now that I think of it you're right." he said with a small laugh. I laughed lightly to. We both stopped laughing once we turned the corner.

"There you two are! What the hell happened to you guys?" Clair said.

"Got lost because I'm blond and he's dense." I said.

"Okay. Cherry we found them can we go now?" John said impatiently.

"What ever." Clair said rolling her eyes.

* * *

I watched at Bender opened his locked, "Whoa! What the hell tornado went through your locker." I said. 

"Screw you." Bender said. Then opened the upper half of his locker and pulled out a paper bag then pulled drugs out of that bag.

"What the hell!" I yelled on impulse.

"Drug's?" Brian said. Bender ignored us and closed his locker.

"Bender put it back." Andy snapped impatiently.

Bender merely walked toward the library, "He's got Drugs." Brian said.

"Really? I thought it was a bag of ice cubes. I said then rolled my eyes and followed Bender and Clair.

* * *

Theres the next chapter. I moved a lot of the events in the movie just a little so just in case anyone was like like "Oh my Jesus! This physco is already like half way through the movie! So like is the story almost done?" It's not.I have other planes for this story. Please review I know it's annoying when people ask at the end of EVERY chapter to review but please do. 


	3. SRRY!

Oh ma' gawd!

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated ANY of my stories in like fo'eva, please please pealse hang in there! I have to read them all over so (not including Sadie) so I can remember what I was going to do w/ the stories! Then I'll update like the wind! so yeah give me a while. I'm hoping updates will start sometime this month. Once again, I'm like SOOOO sorry I haven't updated!


End file.
